Alysanne Targaryen
One day you will sit upon the Iron Throne in place of your brothers. The gods have shown me : .''- ''Aegon VI Targaryen to Alysanne '' Alysanne Targaryen (c. 302AL to 355AL) was Queen consort of the Seven Kingdoms as the wife of Jon I Targaryen from 323AL to his death in 332AL. His defeat at the Battle of Blackwater was the decisive end to the dynastic civil wars that took place between House Stark, House Targaryen, and House Tatum. It is sometimes regarded as the end of the Dark Ages. Appearnce Alysanne is considered the most beautiful of the realm, her beauty compared to her mother, Alessandra. She has golden curls that fall heavy and loose against her back and the Targaryen purple eyes. Early Life Alysanne was born in 302AL as the first born daughter of Aegon VI Targaryen and Alessandra Dayne. She was to be named Aelinor, but her father had a dream that one day she would be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms in place of her brothers so he gave her a Queen's name, Alysanne. The Fall of House Targaryen Alysanne was 19 years old when her father died suddenly in 321AL. She was taken captived after King's Landing was sacked and her brother, King Aerion I Targaryen was killed defending her and their brother who would be King next, Aemon I Targaryen. Their mother, Alessandra was in Dragonstone where her youngest, Aeolous had fallen ill. The Tatums, Greyjoys and Starks demanded that Alessandra send Aeolous to King's Landing so he can attend the cornation of his brother. It was led to believe that Jon Snow, the former King Aegon VI's brother would act as Lord Protector of the Realm until he saw that Aemon was ready to rule upon his own. Alessandra instead sent a bastard son of her late husband in place of her trueborn son. In 323AL on the steps of the Great Sept of Baelor, Aemon and their bastard brother were beheaded before all of King's Landing on the orders of Lucius Tatum who blamed Alessandra for the death of his father and brother. A traitor's death, Alysanne had thought when she was forced to watch.The High Septon on the pay of House Tatum declared her father's marriage to her mother false and Alysanne and her surving siblings became illegitimate. Brandon Stark Alysanne held a initmate relationship with the eldest Stark son who was her second cousin on her mother's side. During her captivity, Brandon protected her from his uncle who believed all Targaryens must pay for the death of his father, Lorcan and younger brother, Tobias. It was said that when Alysanne learned she was to marry her uncle, she gave herself fully to Brandon Stark and she was no maiden when she came to her husband's bed. Queen Consort To unite House Stark and House Targaryen, Jon who was declared King of the Seven Kingdoms after his brother's children were declared illegitimate and married his niece. Alysanne was married to Jon for nine years and had no children. It was said that she drank a potion to kill any child within her for she could not bear having a child by the man who had her brother's brutally murdered. Rise of the Targaryen Prince It was the ninth year of Jon's region when a rebellion broke out in Dorne, claiming that the Targaryen Prince Aeolous was alive. Alysanne was hidden in the Red Keep for Jon had feared she would arise men in her brother's name against him. He rode out to the battle of Blackwater where he lost his life to Aeolous. Alysanne on the steps of Baelor had kneeled to her brother before all of King's Landing to see. Life after the Dark Ages Alysanne left the Seven Kingdoms to the Free Cities where she spent the rest of her life with the exiled Brandon Stark whom she had been in love with since girlhood. Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:House Targaryen